Super Mario Flash 2
' ' Super Mario Flash 2 (mostly known as SMF2) is the second and, for now, the last game developed by Pouetpu on Pouetpu-games site, being released in 2011. Super Mario Flash 2 was pretended to be a sequel of its predecessor "Super Mario Flash". The game design is now based on "Super Mario World" game (made by Nintendo) with some little features from other Mario games. SMF2 also includes more stuff than its predecessor, such Auto-scrolls and Water mode level. The levels and map shown in "1 player game" are also new made by Pouetpu himself. Like its predecessor, Super Mario Flash 2 also includes a level editor where players can make their own levels and share them in Pouetpu-games page. History Super Mario Flash, when was first introduced on Pouetpu-games, got a positive response by all visistors and members registered, being famous for the introduction of "level editor" feature. However, when the page was released in 2009, Pouetpu wrote a message on the home page on 04/12/2009 describing his plan of making another game for the site, besides SMF, not related to Mario. The users who joined on the site on that days were asking themselves which game will Pouetpu release, but they had to wait until 2012, where Pouetpu released another game based on Mario: Super Mario Flash 2. Before its release to the public, Pouetpu announced SMF2 hack in beta version, with some limited features . The introduction of SMF2 on the site got a little better response than its precessor, more because SMF2 was new and SMF existed before the creation of the website and also SMF2 has more features. Most of users who were creating SMF levels wanted this time to make SMF2 levels, however, there were few users who kept using SMF game. By passing the years, a great amount of users prefered SMF2 instead of SMF. When the hacks first appeared to change SMF styles, other users were wondering for SMF2 hacks too. Finally, Pouetpu decided to reupload the game and make a 2.1 version which included some more tiles, enemies and the custom background feature. Version C Super Mario Flash 2 Version C is a Super Mario Flash 2's fan-based update by a user named Chairo. This updated version contains a lot of new features, including: * A lot of new tilesets ** Speaking of tilesets, the update, above all, primarily focuses on adding more to the existing tileset, allowing creators to have more freedom in placing tiles more thoroughly. ** Some tilesets included used to be only accessible via code editing. * Few monster additions * Music 19: Upon creating a level with music set to number 19, a slot "&undefined&" in a level code is created. Creators can use this slot by replacing the text "undefined" with a music link to add custom music to the level. This slot is usable even without actually using music 19, since the player can manipulate background music by music changers.(See below) ** The addition of the music link is quite finicky, as it only accepts .mp3 music links. No other links are allowed. In other words, the link always has to be like: "mp3uploader.com/this_website_does_not_exist.mp3" * Background changers and music changers: Creators can maipulate backgrounds and music by using technical sprites. Note that these sprites, similar to sprite generators or autoscroll sprites, are activated when the invisible sprite is on screen. * Sprites that used to be only accessible via code editing are now accessible on editor GUI. ** Item sprites ** Bowser * Addition of 1UP mushrooms and poisonous mushrooms Features Gameplay * Mario has more functions than in Super Mario Flash: he can jump, duck, hold and throw items and some enemies, run, fly, swim, etc. * More enemies variety (goombas, koopas, super koopas, moles, dry bones, rex, chucks, etc.) * Enemies as bosses (Boom-boom and Bowser (can only be placed on editor by code-editing) * Auto scroll usage * Palace switch blocks usage, which turns blue, yellow, green a red blocks) * Items (P-switch, key, springboard, koopa's shells, etc). * Players can get two different power-ups, when getting the second, the first one will be saved on a blue square at the top of the game (depending on the power-up). * Power-ups: Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Capes and Stars * Mario can use Yoshi during the game 1-Player game * A map made by Pouetpu himself * 12 levels with grassland, forest, ghost houses, castle, water and cave themes. **Here are the levels: #Grassland #Athletic #Fortress #Underground #Underwater #Ghost House 1 #Forest #Castle #Underwater Tanks #Ghost House 2 #Bowser's Castle #Power-Up Room (only available if the player uses the C + H cheat) * Three boss battles during the game (two with Boom-boom and final boss battle with Bowser) * Secret goals and areas * Four hidden palace switches (green, blue, yellow; red) Level Editor * Players can choose one of the nine backgrounds of the game or can also use custom images as backgrounds. * Players can choose the width and height of the level (x and y axis) **Maximum of size of an axis when the other is set to 240px (on y axis) or 320px (on x axis): 9980px **Maximum of size considering x and y axis: x4640 y920 **A level can bypass the 9980px limit of one axis by code editing, however, the other axis must have 240px or 320px (depending if is x or y axis) * Once the level is created, the player will be able to press space to search for tiles, enemies, items, level features, etc. **Layer 1 and 2 **Tiles (301 in total without Code Editing): ***Grassland tiling ***Cave tiling ***Sand tiling ***Castle tiling ***Ghost house tiling ***Pipe tiling ***Airship tiling ***Bonus tiling ***Water tiling ***Lava tiling ***Bush tiling ***Tree tiling ***Boxes ***Vine and climb walls ***Spikes ***Munchers ***Info box ***Pink tile ***Special tile **Sprites (89 in total without code editing) ***Enemies (58 sprites considering boss) ***Platforms (8 sprites) ***Generator sprite (3 types) ***Autoscroll sprites (6 types) ***Items (6 sprites) ***Palace switch (4 types) ***Mid-way point sprite ***Goal points (3 types) **Entrances **Exits **Settings ***Set Mode: allows the player to make the level a normal or water type ***Def layer ***Layer 2 position: can change x or y axis position of layer 2 ***Set level info: allows the player to write a short description, his name and the title he wants to give to the level. ***Set text box: allows the player to type what is in the Info Box. By default, it is "Freeze a fish!" ***Set music (allows the player to put the background music while playing, the no-music option can only be set by code editing) ***Stop: stops the music ***Save: saves the level Hacks Super Mario Flash 2 is currently the most hacked game of Pouetpu-games. You can see a full hack list at the Hack (game) page. Category:Games